The Islanders
The thirteen new contestants are introduced to the island, and meet eachother. Chris McLean splits them into two teams, with the Maggots annoyed about the Rat's one member advantage. The contestants are soon attacked by mutated creatures, but quickly avoid injury. Shortly after, they meet Chef, and form an instant dislike of him. Plot The episode begins with Chris McLean standing on the Dock of Camp Wawanakwa, introducing the new reality show. He explains the rules, and the thirteen new contestants designs appear on the screen. After the theme song, Anne Maria arrives on the island, spraying her hair with hairspray. Chef throws her hairspray in the lake, as it causes Chris and Chef to cough, much to her dismay. Brick is the second to arrive, and is teased by Anne Maria about his cadet outfit. He then explains that cadets don't get angry with bullies and walks away from her. Cameron arrives next, fascinated that he is actually outside for once, and reveals in the confessional about him being a bubble boy. Anne Maria and Brick give a confused look on their faces as he gets excited after seeing a butterfly. Anne Maria laughs when the butterfly weighs him down, calling him a weakling. Dakota arrives next, attempting to hog the camera from Chris, only to be pushed into the lake. She later complains to Chris, but no one listens to her. Dawn is the fifth to arrive, and is escorted off the boat by a deer. She seemingly levitates to the other contestants, which scares them. Jo arrives next, smiling at the other contestants. In the confessional, she claims she has nothing to worry about, refering to the other contestants as a bunch of losers who will fail. She is deemed ugly by Anne Maria, only to threaten her with her fist. Dawn explains to Jo that violence is never the answer, and everyone should live in peace and harmony, causing Jo to chuckle. Lightning arrives next, doing a front flip off of the boat, and onto the dock, causing Jo to roll her eyes, while Cameron is impressed, saying he only saw athletes on TV while watching the Olympics. Mike is the seventh camper to arrive, looking happy around everyone. When Jo asks why he's smiling, he suddenly transforms into Chester, and says that teenagers should mind their own business these days and should have rocks thrown at them like in the olden days, which scares everyone. Sam arrives next, playing his new gaming console which has a 3d mode. "Chester" is annoyed with the lazy kids these days, causing Sam to glare at him. Silent B is the next to arrive, silently walking past everyone. Anne Maria tries to talk to him, but is annoyed that he doesn't reply. Dawn tells everyone that B doesn't talk, as it's in his aura. She also compliments his leadship skills and creativity, which is also shown in his aura, making him smile. Scott arrives, glaring at the others contestants. Dawn senses something evil in his aura and gives him a suspicious look, making him roll his eyes. Staci arrives next, talking about her great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Leonardo Smith, who apparently invented the next boat and how her great, great uncle Henry invented the first engine, annoying everyone. Zoey is the final contestant to arrive and smiles at Mike, showing some sort of attraction. They introduce eachother, and have a long romantic pause, only to be cut off by Chris, who is going to read out the teams. Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Mike and Zoey are placed on the Mutant Maggots, while Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Silent B, Scott and Staci are placed on the Toxic Rats. The Mutant Maggots are annoyed that the Rats get an extra contestant, only for everyone to be chased by a bunch of mutated creatures. Later on, the contestants are taken to the mess hall, where they are served a disgusting meal by Chef, and dislike his attitude. Dakota spots a worm inside her meal and screams, only for Sam to take it out and swap plates with her, causing her to blush. In the confessional, Sam reveals he is attracted to Dakota, and wants to get onto her good side. When Cameron questions the food, Jo smacks him on the back and tells him to stop whining and eat. After a few of the contestants throw up their food, Chris ends the episode and tells the viewers to stay tuned for episode two. Quotes *'Dawn:' B doesn't talk, as it's quite clear in his aura. Also, I quite like his leadership skills and excellent creativity. *'''Dakota: '''Is this even food? ''(spots a worm in her plate) ''Eek! Get it away from me! Eww! Trivia